sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Coming 2 America
= | story = Eddie Murphy | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Eddie Murphy Productions | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Coming 2 America is an upcoming American romantic comedy film. It will serve as a sequel to Coming to America (1988). The film will be directed by Craig Brewer, from a screenplay by David Sheffield, Barry W. Blaustein, and Kenya Barris, based on characters created by Eddie Murphy. The film stars Eddie Murphy, Arsenio Hall, Jermaine Fowler, Leslie Jones, Shari Headley, John Amos, Tracy Morgan, Wesley Snipes, and James Earl Jones. The film is scheduled to be released on December 18, 2020 in the United States. Premise Cast * Eddie Murphy as Prince Akeem Joffer / Randy Watson, the prince of Zamunda * Arsenio Hall as Semmi, Akeem's friend and aide * Jermaine Fowler as Lavelle, Akeem's son * Leslie Jones * Shari Headley as Lisa McDowell, Akeem's wife whom he fell in love with during his first trip to the United States. * John Amos as Cleo McDowell, Akeem's employer and Lisa's father. * Tracy Morgan * Wesley Snipes as General Eazie * James Earl Jones as King Jaffe Joffer, Akeem's father and King of Zamunda. * Paul Bates as Oha, a royal servant * Louie Anderson as Maurice * Vanessa Bell Calloway as Imani Izzi * Rick Ross * Nomzamo Mbatha * Garcelle Beauvais as Rose bearer * KiKi Layne * Luenell * Rotimi * Teyana Taylor * Michael Blackson * Davido Production Development In January 2017, an announcement was publicized which addressed the impending production of a sequel to the original film, Coming to America. Kevin Misher was named as producer, and David Sheffield and Barry W. Blaustein, the original screenwriters, were also attached to the project. However, a possible participation of lead actors Eddie Murphy and Arsenio Hall was left undefined. On January 11, 2019, it was announced that the sequel will be moving forward with Murphy reprising his role, and Craig Brewer as director (having previously worked with Murphy on the Netflix film Dolemite Is My Name). Arsenio Hall, Shari Headley, John Amos, Paul Bates and James Earl Jones are expected to return for the sequel as well. Wesley Snipes signed on for a role in the film. Leslie Jones and rapper Rick Ross also joined the cast in undisclosed roles. In August 2019, Nomzamo Mbatha, Jermaine Fowler, Tracy Morgan, KiKi Layne, Luenell, Rotimi, Teyana Taylor and Michael Blackson were added to the cast, alongside returning actors Louie Anderson, Vanessa Bell Calloway and Garcelle Beauvais. On August 12, 2019, it was confirmed that Shari Headley will reprise her role as love interest Lisa McDowell. Filming On August 17, 2019, filming officially began in Atlanta, Georgia. Release Coming 2 America is scheduled to be released on December 18, 2020 in the United States. References External links * Category:2020 films Category:2020s comedy films Category:2020s sequel films Category:African-American films Category:American buddy films Category:American films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films about royalty Category:Films directed by Craig Brewer Category:Films set in a fictional African country Category:Films set in Queens, New York Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Monarchy in fiction Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Upcoming sequel films